Cycle III : Le cycle de Nourasie
by Cyrlight
Summary: Plus de deux ans après la Grande Course d'Oban, Eva est invitée à prendre part au Championnat Intergalatique qui se tiendra en Nourasie, à la demande personnelle du prince Aikka. Impatiente de reprendre la compétition malgré les réticences de Don Wei, elle accepte et l'équipe se reforme pour se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.
1. Prologue : Deux ans plus tard

Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence paisible de la salle de classe, à l'exception de la litanie du professeur qui faisait les cent pas devant le tableau, où étaient projetées des images de la Terre datant du début du XXIème siècle. La plupart des élèves, du moins ceux qui ne somnolaient pas, considéraient presque comme préhistorique cette période où les voitures ne volaient pas encore.

Au troisième rang, une jeune fille aux cheveux teints en rouge s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour la vingtième fois depuis le début du cours, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge numérique suspendue au mur. Elle avait l'impression que les minutes avaient ralenti leur rythme juste pour l'agacer, car il en restait encore quarante, soit à peine une de moins que lors de son dernier regard.

Éva Wei avait dix-sept ans et son année de Terminale lui apparaissait comme la plus longue de sa scolarité, à cause de l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec son père. Fille de la renommée et regrettée pilote de Star-Racer Maya et elle-même vainqueur de la Grande Course d'Oban, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire de vieux os sur les bancs de l'école.

D'instinct, elle tritura les lunettes qui ne quittaient jamais sa tête et qui avaient appartenu à sa mère, disparue dans un accident provoqué par le terrible Canaletto alors qu'Éva n'avait que six ans. Elle l'avait affronté sur Oban, quand il était prêt à tout pour retrouver le titre de d'Avatar, titre qui lui avait été ravi de justesse par Jordan Wilde, le tireur de l'équipe terrienne.

Ces événements, aussi sombres soient-ils, avaient permis à Éva de se réconcilier avec son père, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant près d'une décennie. Elle formait de nouveau une famille avec Don Wei, le célèbre manager de course.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à l'adolescente, elle aurait intégré son écurie en temps que pilote dès leur retour sur Terre, mais Don Wei s'y était opposé. Il avait insisté pour qu'Éva passe d'abord son baccalauréat avant d'envisager pour elle une carrière dans la compétition dès qu'elle aurait dix-huit ans, ce qui se produirait en septembre prochain.

Éva soupira. La sensation grisante de la vitesse, l'odeur du carburant et les longues heures passées à bricoler les Arrow, les Star-Racers à bord desquels elle avait concouru sur Arouas, lui manquaient. Parfois, lorsque la nostalgie devenait trop forte, elle se rendait au garage de Miguel, où travaillaient Stan et Koji, ses amis mécaniciens, et passait l'après-midi avec eux devant une tasse de café, à évoquer ce qu'ils nommaient « le bon vieux temps ».

Il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils pouvaient aborder leurs aventures survenues à l'autre bout de la galaxie, car toute cette histoire avait été classée secret-défense par le gouvernement de la Coalition Terrienne. Si le moindre détail venait à s'ébruiter, ils seraient aussitôt accusés de trahison, car le Président estimait que nul n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé deux ans et demi plus tôt.

Éva leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Trente-neuf minutes. Une seule s'était écoulée. Une minute, c'était beaucoup, en course. Cela suffisait souvent à faire toute la différence entre une victoire et une défaite, entre un exploit et le crash d'un vaisseau. En classe, en revanche, une minute équivalait à une éternité.

Elle s'affala sur son cahier ouvert, où elle n'avait rien noté. Si encore elle avait étudié la mécanique, elle aurait pu briller par son génie, mais le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se remémora ce fameux jour où, au cours d'une leçon d'Histoire qui portait sur les ennemis intimes des Terriens, l'empire Crog, elle avait éclaté de rire en se rappelant la façon dont elle avait vaincu le colonel Toros, puis le général Kross, dans des épreuves décisives qui l'avaient menée jusqu'à la victoire ultime.

Des coups toqués à la porte interrompirent le discours monotone du professeur. Éva, surprise, sursauta. Elle esquissa un sourire espiègle, heureuse qu'un événement vienne enfin troubler sa lassitude. Son regard, comme celui de tous les autres élèves, convergea vers l'entrée de la salle.

L'enseignant ouvrit à un homme, qui n'était autre qu'un surveillant. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse, puis rivèrent tous deux leurs yeux sur Éva, qui se raidit. Avaient-ils découvert qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette affaire de tag dans les toilettes ? Son père serait loin d'être ravi si elle écopait de nouvelles heures de retenues.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle avait besoin d'action et de prendre des risques, ce qui lui permettait de compenser le frisson de la course. Elle se livrait donc à toutes les frasques possibles et imaginables, attirant par la même occasion sur elle les foudres des professeurs et du directeur du lycée.

\- Mademoiselle Wei, voulez-vous bien venir, s'il vous plaît ?

Éva tenta de feindre un parfait naturel, mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir. C'était à se demander comment elle avait pu se faire passer pour Molly, une ruse qui aurait probablement échoué si Don Wei ne s'était pas montré si aveugle. Rick n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à la percer à jour.

Elle étouffa un discret soupir à la pensée de son ami et mentor, Rick Thunderbolt. Autrefois l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la Coalition Terrienne, il avait été victime d'un sabotage sur Arouas dès la première course et son système nerveux, endommagé, ne lui permettait plus de supporter un stress intense. Sans cela, jamais Éva n'aurait pris les commandes de l'Arrow II.

Elle était sans nouvelles de Rick depuis qu'il avait décidé de regagner la Terre plutôt que de les accompagner sur Oban. Par respect pour son silence et songeant que sa reconversion devait être difficile pour lui, pour qui la course était toute sa vie, elle n'avait pas tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui. Elle préférait laisser faire le temps, même s'il arrivait parfois à Éva de se demander ce qu'il devenait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle une fois à hauteur des deux hommes.

\- Mademoiselle Wei, quelqu'un vous attend dans le hall, indiqua le surveillant.

Au contraire du professeur, qui était grand et mince, lui-même était petit, trapu et paraissait âgé d'une vingtaine d'années de moins. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée, il possédait une allure décontractée.

\- Quelqu'un ? répéta Éva. Qui ?

\- Je l'ignore, il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Seulement que c'était urgent et que je devais vous avertir immédiatement.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-on lui vouloir ? Et surtout, qui se permettait d'exiger sa présence alors qu'elle était en plein cours, non que cela la dérange ? Tiraillée par la curiosité, elle accepta sans hésiter d'emboîter le pas du surveillant. Elle aurait très vite la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout comme les escaliers qu'ils descendirent pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Le silence qui régnait sur l'établissement était presque surnaturel. Seules quelques paroles étouffées s'échappaient des salles devant lesquelles ils passaient. Ils franchirent une dernière volée de marches, puis atteignirent enfin le hall.

Un homme se tenait en plein milieu, si bien qu'il était difficile de le manquer. Il était engoncé dans un manteau noir et portait un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils. Il semblait âgé d'entre quarante et cinquante ans, selon les rides qui striaient son visage et ses cheveux grisonnants. Éva ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant, mais lorsque l'autre posa ses yeux inquisiteurs sur elle, il donna l'impression de l'avoir reconnue.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-il au surveillant. Vous pouvez disposer, à présent.

\- C'est que... Ce n'est pas très déontologique, tout ça. Mademoiselle Wei est sous la responsabilité du personnel du lycée et je me dois de...

\- Je suis un agent au service de la Coalition Terrienne, monsieur, répliqua l'autre en dégainant un badge, qu'Éva eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir. J'ai reçu un ordre du Président en personne me demandant de venir chercher cette jeune fille et de la conduire à son bureau dans les plus brefs délais.

Le regard du surveillant passa d'Éva, qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire, à son interlocuteur. Si l'adolescente se demandait en quoi elle pouvait de nouveau être utile au gouvernement, lui semblait ne rien comprendre à cette histoire, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cette situation était abracadabrante pour quelqu'un qui ignorait toute l'affaire de la Grande Course d'Oban.

\- Eh bien... Je suppose que... Il vaudrait mieux que vous en discutiez avec le principal. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas habilité à...

\- Mademoiselle Wei ? l'interrompit l'agent. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir m'accompagner.

\- Désolée ! lança-t-elle au surveillant avec un large sourire, avant de suivre l'homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Les questions pourraient attendre. L'important, pour le moment, était de quitter le lycée. Éva aurait volontiers suivi un Crog si cela lui avait permis d'échapper à la monotonie de son quotidien ici.

L'entrée principale de l'établissement donnait sur un large boulevard, le long duquel s'alignaient des dizaines de places de parking. Quatre d'entre elles étaient occupées par une limousine blanche garée en diagonale, qui portait des fanions à l'effigie de la Coalition Terrienne à l'avant.

\- Mademoiselle, installez-vous à l'arrière.

L'agent s'inclina légèrement en lui ouvrant la portière avec galanterie et Éva arrangea sa jupe, froissée par le temps qu'elle avait passé assise, avant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle.

Un homme était déjà à l'intérieur. D'une extrême minceur, il portait un costume noir coupé sur mesure qui soulignait sa rigidité naturelle. Ses cheveux, noirs également, étaient parsemés de mèches blanches et son visage exprimait une certaine autorité, même s'il s'éclaira quand Éva prit place à côté de lui sur la banquette.

\- Papa, souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant brièvement. Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas la moindre, répondit Don Wei. Ces hommes sont venus me chercher à l'écurie et ont exigé que je les suive, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus.

Éva jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lycée, qui s'éloignait déjà, car la limousine venait de se remettre en mouvement. Quoi que le Président attende d'eux, ils le sauraient très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'invitation

Éva et Don Wei n'étaient plus à bord de la même limousine. La première les avait menés à un hélicoptère dans lequel on les avait fait monter, tandis que la seconde les attendait à l'héliport pour les conduire auprès du Président. Le père et la fille n'avaient pas prononcé un mot au cours du trajet et nul n'avait pris la peine de leur fournir des explications.

Le nez accolé à la vitre, Éva sirotait un soda qu'elle avait trouvé dans le minibar. Elle vit bientôt apparaître dans son champ de vision les immenses murs d'enceinte qui protégeaient la résidence du chef de la Coalition Terrienne. Le chauffeur s'arrêta aux abords d'un portail à la pointe de la technologie, doté d'un scanner vocal et rétinien. Le protocole de sécurité respecté, les deux battants s'écartèrent pour permettre au véhicule de s'engager dans une allée.

Longue d'environ un kilomètre, elle menait à un bâtiment moderne, de taille impressionnante. Il était trois fois grand que le lycée où étudiait Éva, mais comportait un étage en moins. De grandes baies vitrées et de larges fenêtres permettaient aux rayons du soleil de s'engouffrer dans l'édifice. Ils alimentaient également les panneaux solaires installés sur le toit.

La limousine déposa Éva et Don Wei devant l'entrée principale, accessible par un escalier. Un majordome patientait, vêtu d'un uniforme grisâtre à la sobriété exemplaire, qui rappelait désagréablement à l'adolescente ceux du pensionnat Stern. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût tandis que l'homme les escortait à l'intérieur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur Arouas et sur Oban, elle se sentit tout de même intimidée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall proportionnel au reste de la demeure et si haut de plafond qu'il fallait pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour l'apercevoir. Le domestique les conduisit vers une double porte en merisier, en précisant que le Président les recevrait dans la salle du conseil. Même Don Wei eut un choc en apprenant qu'ils étaient conviés dans la pièce où seuls les dirigeants de la Coalition Terrienne avaient coutume de se réunir.

Après avoir suivi un long couloir, ils atteignirent leur destination. Le majordome toqua, puis les invita à entrer. Lui-même prit congé d'eux sur le seuil. Don Wei hésita une fraction de seconde, puis franchit l'encadrement, Éva sur ses talons. La pénombre les happa aussitôt. La seule source de lumière émanait d'une table ovale, capable d'accueillir une trentaine de personnes. Elle était cernée par des sièges noirs au dossier rigide et aux accoudoirs rembourrés. Le Président était assis sur l'un d'eux.

\- Mademoiselle et monsieur Wei, les salua-t-il d'une voix forte. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent place dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à celui du dirigeant. Éva tritura nerveusement l'ourlet de sa minijupe pendant que son père se raclait la gorge. Il semblait vouloir prendre la parole, sans oser le faire. Le Président le devança :

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoqués ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est en effet la question que nous nous posons, admit Don Wei.

\- La réponse est simple. La Terre a reçu de grandes nouvelles, dont il me faut vous faire part, car elles vous concernent en priorité.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce en lien avec les événements de la Grande Course d'Oban, monsieur le Président ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. La galaxie ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée qu'au cours de ces deux dernières années, grâce à ce que vous avez accompli. Depuis que les Crogs ne sont plus à la frontière de notre atmosphère, nous avons pu relancer notre système d'échanges intergalactiques.

Éva esquissa un sourire. Tout ceci, la Terre le devait à Jordan Wilde, le nouvel Avatar. Il avait l'autorité et le pouvoir nécessaires pour déclencher ou arrêter des guerres. C'était sans doute lui qui maintenait les Crogs loin de leur belle planète bleue, après que leur dernière offensive eut été déjouée par le résultat final de la Grande Course d'Oban.

\- C'est remarquable, monsieur le Président, reconnut Don Wei, mais je vous avoue ne pas comprendre quel est le rapport avec nous.

\- J'y arrive. Il y a quelques jours, un message nous est parvenu, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une invitation. La Terre est conviée à prendre part à une compétition qui se tiendra à une demie-année-lumière d'ici.

\- Yahou !

Éva bondit sur son siège, le poing en l'air, avant de baisser la tête, écarlate. Le Présidant la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tandis que Don Wei, gêné par sa réaction, passait un doigt entre le col de son costume et sa peau.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit le chef de la Coalition Terrienne, c'est une invitation diplomatique, et prendre part à ce championnat nous permettrait d'établir de nouvelles ententes et de créer de nouveaux liens avec les différents peuples de la galaxie.

\- Les enjeux sont importants, certes, mais beaucoup moins critiques que sur Oban, remarqua Don Wei. N'importe quel manager et n'importe quel pilote pourraient participer.

\- Papa ! Nous...

\- Éva, nous avons un accord. Tu dois d'abord passer ton bac. Il n'est pas question que nous repartions pour l'espace alors que ton examen doit avoir lieu dans quelques mois. Tu as accepté d'attendre jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans.

\- Oui, mais c'est une proposition unique ! avança-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté. Sans oublier que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de faire nos preuves.

\- Votre fille a raison, M. Wei. À tout cela, j'ajouterai deux autres arguments. Le premier, c'est que seule votre équipe est dans la confidence de la Grande Course d'Oban, et je préfèrerais qu'il en demeure ainsi. Le second est que l'invitation est nominative.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle nous a été adressée spécifiquement ?

\- Pas à vous, M. Wei. À votre fille. Sauf erreur de ma part, vous pilotiez bien sous le nom de Molly ?

\- Oui, mais... Qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Qui...

\- Vous voulez savoir qui nous a fait parvenir l'invitation ? Le message provenait de Nourasie. Il a été émis par le prince Aikka en personne, et il a d'ailleurs précisé qu'il serait très déçu si vous n'étiez pas présente. Selon lui, vous lui devez une revanche.

Les joues d'Éva s'empourprèrent aussitôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de l'extraterrestre. Il était le premier avec qui elle avait tissé des liens sur Arouas, son charme ne l'ayant pas laissée indifférente. Aikka était poli, séduisant, expert en arts martiaux nourasiens et surtout excellent pilote. À plus d'une reprise, il lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

Leur relation s'était quelque peu complexifiée à cause des Crogs, auxquels le peuple de Nourasie était allié par la contrainte. Sous la menace du général Kross, sur Oban, Aikka avait dû trahir Éva, perdant ainsi sa confiance. Il s'était ensuite repenti en l'aidant à remporter la dernière épreuve et ainsi rafler à leur ennemi le titre d'Avatar.

\- Une revanche, si on veut... bredouilla-t-elle. Le prince Aikka est un ami.

\- La diplomatie nous impose d'accepter cette invitation, M. Wei, insista le Président. Puisque les Nourasiens ne sont plus sous le joug des Crogs, la Coalition Terrienne peut saisir l'occasion pour raffermir ses relations avec eux.

\- C'est que...

\- J'accepte, coupa l'adolescente avant que son père poursuive. Je suis d'accord pour représenter la Terre lors de ce championnat intergalactique.

\- Éva ! la réprimanda Don Wei. Tu ne peux pas...

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, p'tite souris.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie, et son géniteur en fit de même, tandis que l'un des sièges pivotait lentement. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années y était assis, la posture nonchalante.

Grand et musculeux, il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de couleur identique, une tenue décontractée qui contrastait avec l'élégance de Don Wei et du Président. Ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages, ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil, malgré la pénombre ambiante, et ses cheveux long, aussi sombres que l'ébène, reposaient dans son dos.

\- Rick ! s'écria Éva.

Oubliant totalement la bienséance, elle se leva d'un bond et contourna la table pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami, qui s'était lui aussi mis debout. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'ancien pilote lui rendit son étreinte, avant que le Président les rappelle à l'ordre d'une quinte de toux.

\- Rick, que fais-tu ici ? interrogea Don Wei, encore sous le coup de la surprise. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à te retrouver.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, à mon retour d'Arouas, révéla l'intéressé pendant qu'Éva regagnait sa place. J'ai essayé de donner un nouveau sens à ma vie, mais la course, c'est la seule que je connais, et que j'aime. Je me suis senti perdu et, comme après mon accident, j'ai recommencé à partir à la dérive. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si, au même moment, le Président ne m'avait pas contacté.

\- Mon conseiller en matière de courses intergalactiques a décidé de se retirer de la vie politique peu après la fin de votre aventure sur Oban, poursuivit le chef de la Coalition Terrienne. Il m'a donc fallu en recruter un autre, mais après avoir étudié plusieurs dossiers, aucun ne me convenait. C'est alors que j'ai songé à Rick Thunderbolt.

\- Waouh ! souffla Éva, admirative. Conseiller personnel du Président. Moi qui me demandais ce que tu devenais, je te félicite !

\- Merci, p'tite souris. Et maintenant, si nous en revenions à nos Star-Racers ? Don, rassure-moi… Tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de refuser une invitation officielle du prince de Nourasie alors que tu as à tes côtés la meilleure pilote de toute la planète ?

\- Rick, Éva est encore jeune et...

\- Et tu préfères attendre qu'elle pousse un déambulateur pour la remettre aux commandes d'un vaisseau ?

C'en fut trop pour Éva qui s'esclaffa, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard désapprobateur de son père. Elle tenta de recouvrer son sérieux, mais après la réplique de Rick, elle avait du mal à y parvenir.

\- Nous avons du pain sur la planche, Don, avant ce championnat, et mieux à faire que de tergiverser. Ta fille a déjà pris sa décision.

\- Je suis son père et elle est mineure, j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Considère que tu viens de le faire, et que personne n'en a tenu compte.

Éva plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le rire qui la secouait. Chaque seconde qui passait la rendait plus heureuse encore de retrouver Rick. Si elle-même avait toujours su tenir tête à Don Wei, son ami avait l'avantage de parvenir à obtenir le dernier mot. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- C'est que... Il faut rassembler une équipe et... commença Don Wei.

\- Ça t'a pris vingt-quatre heures, la dernière fois, et je suis prêt à parier que Stan et Koji accepteront à nouveau de te suivre au bout de la galaxie, sans poser de question ou tenter de négocier leur salaire. Le plus compliqué, ça va être de trouver un autre tireur.

Le visage de Rick se fit plus doux et Éva sentit que, derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur elle. S'attendant à se lancer à dix-huit ans dans une carrière de pilote sur Terre, l'idée de devoir remplacer Jordan par un nouveau partenaire ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, puisque les vols se faisaient en solo, sans armes.

Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra. Après toutes les courses auxquelles ils avaient participé ensemble, elle s'imaginait mal faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord sur la façon de procéder, notamment vis-à-vis du prince Aikka, que Jordan n'avait jamais tenu en très haute estime, il y avait entre eux une alchimie qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais avec un autre tireur.

\- Tu es donc au courant de ça aussi, murmura Éva, tentant de masquer sa peine.

\- J'ai eu accès au récit complet de votre aventure sur Oban que vous avez fait au Président, confirma Rick. C'est toujours dur de devoir repartir à zéro avec un inconnu, mais si tu as réussi à te faire accepter comme pilote par cette tête de mule, rien ne t'est -impossible, p'tite souris.

Éva esquissa un sourire, tandis que Don Wei se renfrognait, mécontent d'être qualifié de « tête de mule » en présence du Président. Rick n'avait jamais ménagé sa franchise, ni mâché ses mots lorsqu'il s'exprimait.

\- Monsieur Wei ? Mademoiselle Wei ? fit le chef de la Coalition Terrienne. Accepterez-vous oui ou non d'être nos ambassadeurs en Nourasie ?

\- Oui, répondit Éva, avant de jeter un regard insistant à son père.

\- Je... Oui. C'est d'accord, capitula-t-il.

\- Un vaisseau vous attendra dans trois jours, au centre aérospatial, et le trajet jusqu'en Nourasie durera une semaine. Navré, notre technologique est encore loin d'être aussi rapide que les moyens dont dispose l'Avatar. Bien sûr, tous vos frais seront pris en charge par le gouvernement, aussi ne lésinez pas sur la dépense pour obtenir le meilleur matériel et les meilleurs hommes – ou femmes – dont vous aurez besoin.

Don Wei inclina la tête pour remercier le Président, puis se mit debout. Éva l'imita et Rick leur emboîta le pas alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre congé.

\- Tu... Tu viens avec nous ? s'étonna la jeune fille, qui n'osait pas le croire.

\- Eh oui. Ça fait partie de mes nouvelles fonctions officielles.

\- Jordan... Jordan aurait sûrement été très heureux de te voir réintégrer l'équipe, même à un poste différent que celui de pilote. Il t'adorait.

La voix d'Éva trembla légèrement au moment de prononcer ces paroles et Rick, pour la réconforter, lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait autrefois. La peine de l'adolescente parut s'estomper un peu tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle du conseil, en route vers de nouvelles aventures intergalactiques.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les préparatifs

Contrairement à la demeure du Président, où le silence était roi, le garage de Miguel ne désemplissait pas de bruit. Le ronronnement d'un moteur se mêlait au son strident d'une perceuse, ainsi qu'à celui de l'acier que l'on manipulait. Une odeur de carburant flottait dans l'air et Éva le huma à deux reprises. Si les filles aimaient le parfum, elle préférait cet effluve brut et puissant.

Koji fut le premier à remarquer qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans l'immense entrepôt. Il cessa de pianoter sur la tablette numérique qu'il portait en bandoulière et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Grand et mince, le teint pâle et les cheveux sombres, il était de ceux qui préféraient travailler depuis un écran de contrôle. Bien qu'il s'occupe régulièrement de la mécanique, l'informatique restait son domaine de prédilection.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et saisit Stan par l'épaule pour le secouer. À genoux sur le sol, en train de réparer le réacteur latéral du Star-Racer sur lequel ils s'affairaient, il éteignit sa perceuse, tandis que Koji coupait les moteurs à distance. Stan, au contraire de son collègue et ami, était un métis au corps musculeux.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Molly.

L'intéressée leur adressa un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Les deux mécaniciens n'avaient jamais réussi à la nommer Éva et elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il fasse cet effort. Pour eux, elle serait toujours Molly, comme c'était également le cas pour Aikka.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, à cette heure ? demanda Koji. Oh, je vois, tu as encore séché. Remarque, ça tombe bien, car nous avons...

Il s'interrompit et le sourire d'Éva se transforma en une grimace de gêne quand Don Wei fit irruption dans le garage. Stan trouva soudain la mèche de sa perceuse captivante pendant que Koji, écarlate, passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment ça, encore séché ? interrogea Don Wei en dévisageant sa fille, puis les mécaniciens.

\- Oh, euh... Eh bien... C'est une longue histoire, mieux vaut en reparler plus tard. Je...

\- Wei, espèce de canaille, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

Éva poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Miguel, un vieil homme au teint mat, au visage ridé et aux cheveux blancs, apparut, permettant à l'adolescente de gagner un sursis. Il fondit sur le manager de course et se dressa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, dans une posture intimidante, bien qu'il soit largement plus petit que son interlocuteur.

\- Un nouveau vaisseau, c'est ça ? aboya-t-il. Où sont passés mes Arrow I et II ? À la casse, comme je l'avais prédit ! Il est hors de question que je te cède mon nouveau prototype. Ça fait des mois que Stan et Koji travaillent dessus et...

\- Tu ne ferais même pas ça pour moi, Miguel ?

Rick se tenait avec sa décontraction habituelle contre le montant de l'entrée du garage. Stan et Koji échangèrent des murmures incrédules, car tout comme Éva, c'était la première fois qu'ils le revoyaient depuis qu'il avait quitté Arouas. L'ancien pilote se dirigea vers Miguel, une valise à la main.

\- Pour ta peine. La somme est bien supérieure à celle de la dernière fois.

\- Et... Je suppose que vous allez encore vouloir m'amputer de mes bras ? couina le vieil homme.

\- Tu as tout compris. On embarque tes mécaniciens.

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux intéressés, Koji frappant dans les mains tendues de Stan.

\- Éva, aide tes amis à préparer le Star-Racer, veux-tu ? exigea Don Wei, moins avec l'intonation d'un père que celle d'un sévère directeur d'écurie.

Trop heureuse de replonger dans un univers qui lui était familier, celui de la mécanique, elle s'empressa d'emboîter le pas aux mécaniciens, pendant que Rick et Don Wei s'attardaient auprès de Miguel. Sitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée de leurs oreilles, Koji demanda à voix basse, pour plus de prudence :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un rapport avec Oban ?

\- Si on veut. La Terre est conviée à participer à un championnat intergalactique qui se déroulera en Nourasie, au cours des prochaines semaines.

\- En Nourasie ? J'imagine qu'Aikka n'est pas sans lien avec cette invitation, n'est-ce pas ?

Éva répondit à la question de Stan par un signe de tête affirmatif, car elle venait de s'empourprer. Comme les deux hommes n'étaient guère taquins, ils n'insistèrent pas et la conduisirent plutôt à l'autre extrémité de l'entrepôt, où une masse dormait sous un drap épais.

\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu montrer cette merveille, se lamenta Éva. Pourquoi ?

\- Nous te la réservions pour ton retour à la compétition, assura Koji. Nous l'avons confectionné spécialement pour toi, et il était exclu que quelqu'un d'autre s'installe aux commandes. Molly, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter...

\- ... L'Arrow Star, compléta Stan.

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Le vaisseau qu'ils venaient de dévoiler était tout simplement sublime. Dans la lignée des trois premiers Arrow, il avait un design à la fois plus fluide et plus agressif, qui laissait rêver d'un mélange parfait entre vitesse et maniabilité. Loin des couleurs vives de ses prédécesseurs, violet et orange, celui-ci avait une teinte plus harmonieuse, composée de rose et de grenat.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse, souffla Éva.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, je t'en prie ! plaisanta Stan. Nous sommes trop bons amis, ça gâcherait tout.

\- Je l'adore, vraiment ! Avec ça, les Nourasiens et tous les compétiteurs n'auront qu'à bien se tenir !

Folle de joie, Éva bondit au cou des deux mécaniciens. Un bras passé autour de l'épaule de Stan et la tête blottie contre celle de Koji, c'était sa manière de leur témoigner sa reconnaissance. Plus encore que l'Arrow III, ce Star-Racer avait été conçu sur mesure pour elle.

\- Évidemment, nous avons amélioré tout ce qui était à notre portée, indiqua Koji. Réacteurs, stabilisateurs, boosters-drive... Si avec ça tu ne gagnes pas, nous n'aurons plus qu'à pointer à l'agence pour l'emploi à notre retour.

\- Miguel ne le permettra pas. En tout cas, merci, les gars. Il est vraiment magnifique. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai hâte de l'essayer.

\- Et surtout de t'entraîner. J'espère que ces deux années d'inactivité ne t'ont pas trop rouillée.

Stan s'esclaffa, mais le coup de coude qu'Éva lui infligea dans les côtes le dissuada de continuer. Elle n'avait jamais piloté un Star-Racer avant de se lancer dans la compétition sur Oban, or cela ne lui avait pas mal réussi pour autant. Elle avait la course dans les gènes et elle possédait le talent de sa mère. Maya était sa bonne étoile, c'était le plus important.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure à Stan et Koji, malgré son aide, pour installer l'Arrow Star à bord du camion avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils trouveraient en Nourasie pour effectuer des réparations au besoin et souhaitaient se montrer prévoyants, afin de ne pas réitérer l'incident d'Arouas où ils avaient été totalement démunis après le crash de l'Arrow II. Sans l'aide de Flint et Marcus, les pilotes locaux, l'équipe terrienne aurait dû renoncer à la compétition, faute de vaisseau.

\- C'est parfait, annonça Don Wei lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Deux agents du gouvernement vont vous escorter jusqu'à la navette qui nous conduira en Nourasie, pour que vous fassiez embarquer le Star-Racer. Quant à nous, nous avons encore une dernière étape à faire, avant de quitter la Terre.

Éva acquiesça sans enthousiasme. Ils étaient attendus à un centre d'entraînement des Forces Terriennes, où ils devraient sélectionner un nouveau tireur. Si l'adolescente avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée depuis leur entretien avec le Président, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant.

La limousine mise à leur disposition par le chef de la Coalition Terrienne les conduisit, elle, son père et Rick, à une base militaire située à une quarantaine de kilomètres au sud, et qui était présentée comme la plus importante de toute la région. Ils furent accueillis par un général qui avait déjà été averti de leur visite.

C'était la première fois qu'Éva pénétrait dans une installation de ce type et elle s'aperçut bien vite que l'armée ne lui plaisait pas. Tout était bien trop rigide, bien trop hiérarchisé. Comment Jordan avait-il pu être ce qu'il était, joyeux et imprévisible, en sortant d'un endroit comme celui-ci ? Pour un peu, elle aurait presque regretté le pensionnat Stern.

Ils assistèrent à des démonstrations de tir, effectuées par les meilleurs éléments dont disposait la base. Éva n'était pas présente, le jour où Jordan avait été recruté, mais elle s'ennuyait fermement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'étaient des costauds en uniforme qui s'asseyaient sur une chaise et qui visaient une cible « mouvante ». Rien à voir avec une situation de course.

Trois tireurs se démarquèrent des autres en réalisant les performances les plus convaincantes. Ils étaient âgés de vingt-deux à trente-neuf ans et possédaient des profils très divers. Tandis qu'ils s'alignaient face à eux, Rick posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Éva.

\- Ils conviennent tous à Don. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire ton choix. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

Éva acquiesça et fit un pas vers eux. Elle les observa à tour de rôle, les mains sur les hanches, presque comme s'il s'agissait de marchandises. Elle essaya de se montrer un peu plus amicale, en vain. Comment allait-elle les départager ? Sur quels critères ? Ils étaient tous d'excellents tireurs, mais seraient-ils de bons partenaires pour autant ?

\- Jason, dit-elle en posant son regard sur le premier, un colosse qui la dépassait de trente bons centimètres. Dites-moi, que pensez-vous des Nourasiens ?

Pendant un long moment, Jordan avait éprouvé de l'antipathie à l'égard d'Aikka à cause des liens que son peuple entretenait avec l'empire Crog. Pour le moment, les tireurs potentiels ignoraient tout de leur destination, et Éva s'attendait donc à recevoir une réponse franche de son interlocuteur.

\- Je pense que ce sont des couards qui ont juré allégeance aux Crogs parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts, et après leur défaite, ils les ont abandonnés. À présent, ils se tournent vers la Terre pour établir des ententes soi-disant diplomatiques.

\- Merci, nous nous passerons de vos services. Quelqu'un a-t-il un autre avis ?

\- Moi, lança son voisin, un blond à l'abondante chevelure. Je pense que les Nourasiens ne se sont pas alliés aux Crogs par gaieté de cœur, mais qu'ils ont agi pour sauver leur planète. L'empire n'aurait eu aucun mal à les exterminer, tant leurs forces étaient supérieures.

\- Voilà quelqu'un de sensé. Albin, c'est ça ? Si, au beau milieu d'une course, je me mettais en tête de tuer le pilote adverse, est-ce que vous me laisseriez faire ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Et de nous exposer à une mort probable en prenant beaucoup de risques ?

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...

\- Au revoir.

Éva entendit Rick pouffer dans son dos, alors que Don Wei émettait un grognement. À cette allure, elle aurait rejeté tous les candidats et il devrait se résoudre à choisir de force un partenaire pour sa fille, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- David, miss Molly.

Puisque, dans le monde de la course, tout le monde la connaissait sous ce nom-là, elle avait décidé de le reprendre pour l'occasion et s'était donc présentée ainsi. Après deux années passées dans la peau d'Éva sur les bancs de l'école, elle n'était pas mécontente de redevenir Molly pour un moment.

\- Est-ce que ça vous plairait de devenir tireur de Star-Racer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Absolument, miss. Ce serait une expérience passionnante. Plus jeune, j'assistais souvent aux compétitions de la Ligue B. Mon père appréciait beaucoup ce championnat.

\- Qu'est devenu votre père ?

\- Il est mort il y a deux ans, miss. Mais tout va bien. Comme on dit, il faut aller de l'avant.

\- C'est une devise appréciable pour un pilote, admit Éva.

Le dénommé David lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit sans même en avoir conscience. Âgé de vingt-sept ans, il avait un visage juvénile, éclairé par des grands yeux verts, et des cheveux châtains en bataille. S'il était nettement moins robuste que ses deux collègues, il inspirait plus de sympathie, et surtout d'empathie, puisque lui aussi avait perdu l'un de ses parents.

\- Je t'engage, décréta Éva. À partir de maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Molly.

Elle offrit sa main à David, qui la serra franchement. C'était peut-être un peu rapide pour se faire une idée, mais elle appréciait la spontanéité de ses réponses et l'honnêteté qui émanait de lui. À défaut d'être Jordan, elle osait espérer qu'il serait un partenaire à la hauteur de la compétition qu'ils avaient à disputer, car il était hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise au royaume d'Aikka.

\- Tu vois, Don, commenta Rick au moment où Éva revenait vers eux. Il ne faut jamais désespérer.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil à l'attention de l'adolescente. À présent que l'équipe comptait tous ses membres et que les préparatifs étaient achevés, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se mettre en route pour la Nourasie.


	4. Chapitre 3 : David

Le vaisseau de la Coalition Terrienne, à bord duquel l'équipe effectuait le déplacement jusqu'en Nourasie, avait tout d'un véritable palace interstellaire. Chaque voyageur possédait sa propre suite et les parties communes étaient dotées de tout le luxe qu'il était possible d'imaginer. Restaurant, piscine, bibliothèque, salle de jeux... Il ne manquait absolument rien.

\- Je peux faire une partie avec toi, p'tite souris ?

Éva se redressa. Affalée sur la table de billard, la queue à la main, elle avait passé plus de temps à se perdre dans ses pensées qu'à jouer. Elle était impatiente d'être en Nourasie, mais elle éprouvait une pointe d'appréhension. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si, sur Arouas, elle s'en était dignement sortie, sur Oban, elle avait perdu plus de courses qu'elle n'en avait gagnées.

\- Si tu veux.

Rick la rejoignit et fit tournoyer le bâton longiligne qu'il avait décroché du mur entre ses mains, avant de déquiller la boule blanche. Grâce à son tir, il réussit à pousser deux sphères hors de la surface du tapis. Avec un sourire, il invita Éva à faire mieux que lui.

\- Où sont tous les autres ? demanda-t-elle après avoir échoué.

\- Le nouveau est avec Don Wei, pour un briefing. Il faut bien le mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans. Quant à Stan et Koji, c'est la première fois qu'ils montent à bord d'un vaisseau de ce genre. Ils n'ont pas pu résister à la tentation d'aller faire un tour du côté de la machinerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de David ? Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais piloter avec lui dans la tourelle, répondit Rick. Je ne peux pas juger. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à avoir mon avis, je pense que c'est un garçon sympathique, qui ne devrait pas te causer d'ennuis.

\- Est-ce que tu entends par là qu'il ne tirera pas sur le prince Aikka même si mon père donne l'ordre contraire ?

\- C'est une définition possible du mot, bien que je ne pense pas que Don Wei commette deux fois la même erreur. À cette époque-là, tout était différent, alors que maintenant...

\- Maintenant, il sait qui est réellement sa pilote, acheva Éva avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Elle visa la dernière boule qui restait sur le plateau, mais manqua sa cible, au contraire de Rick. Elle songea avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité et qu'il serait probablement encore le meilleur pilote de la Coalition Terrienne, voire davantage, sans l'intervention tragique de Canaletto.

Leur partie terminée, ils remirent tout en place et se dirigèrent vers le bar qui occupait un pan de mur entier de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En plus d'avoir mis le vaisseau à leur disposition, le Président leur avait fourni un équipage prêt à satisfaire la moindre de leur exigence. Le matin même, Éva avait bénéficié avec bonheur d'un petit-déjeuner au lit.

Rick commanda au barman un whisky, pendant que l'adolescente se contentait d'un lait grenadine, sa boisson favorite. Les enceintes, disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce, diffusaient une agréable musique d'ambiance, assez douce pour ne pas déranger, mais pas suffisamment pour rendre somnolent.

\- À ta future victoire, p'tite souris, trinqua Rick en levant son verre. Tu as une réputation à laquelle faire honneur, désormais.

\- Je crois que j'ai surtout envie de m'amuser, révéla Éva, et d'en profiter pleinement. Je ne dis pas que je ne prends pas la compétition au sérieux, mais après la gravité des enjeux d'Oban, la victoire n'est plus une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de notre tête. Il en va de même pour les autres participants : s'il n'y a rien d'autre au bout que le prestige, ils n'auront pas de raison d'être prêts à tout pour gagner.

\- Dans ce cas, vole le cœur léger. Il y aura bien assez de Don Wei pour te mettre la pression.

Éva acquiesça, puis porta son verre à ses lèvres pendant que Rick avalait d'une traite le contenu du sien. Il allait réclamer au barman de le remplir derechef quand l'une des portes du salon coulissa. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas, car elle n'avait rien entendu, contrairement à son ami.

\- Tu pars déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant quitter son tabouret.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas seule.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna David, qui s'était figé sitôt entré dans la pièce. Il semblait hésiter à faire demi-tour ou à approcher, craignant de les déranger. Rick brisa la glace en lui conseillant de prendre un café. Le tireur acquiesça et traversa la salle pour rejoindre Éva, tandis que l'ancien pilote sortait.

\- Salut, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

David prit place à côté d'elle pendant que le serveur lui tendait un autre lait grenadine. Elle en but une gorgée, puis ramena son attention vers son nouveau partenaire, qui ne semblait pas décidé à entamer la conversation.

\- C'était comment, le briefing avec Don Wei ? demanda-t-elle. Mon père peut se montrer un peu rude, parfois.

\- Non... Ça a été. Il m'a remis le compte-rendu de votre mission sur Oban et il a répondu à mes questions, une fois que j'ai eu fini de le lire.

\- Tu as tout compris ?

\- L'essentiel, je crois. J'étais loin de me douter de ça. Pour tout le monde, la guerre contre les Crogs s'est soldée par une capitulation sans condition des belligérants. Apprendre qu'il s'agit en réalité des conséquences de la plus grande course de tous les temps, ça fait un choc.

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Molly, je... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, si tu me le permets.

\- Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, tu sais. Tu peux parler franchement.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y a des sujets que je dois absolument éviter d'aborder avec toi ?

Tandis que David interrogeait Éva, le barman lui apporta une tasse de café bien corsé. L'adolescente garda le silence un moment, contemplant le fond de son verre déjà vide, puis murmura :

\- Je suppose que tu fais référence à Jordan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En partie, oui. Je sais maintenant que tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, lors de la Grande Course d'Oban, et je pensais qu'il y aurait peut-être des points que je ferai mieux de ne jamais mentionner.

\- Jordan me manque, avoua-t-elle, et plus encore depuis que j'ai accepté de participer à ce championnat interplanétaire. Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que mes futures courses se feront sans lui. Ça n'a pas toujours été très facile entre nous, surtout au début, mais une histoire comme la nôtre, ça crée des liens, au final.

\- Je vois. Et je comprends que ça puisse être dur pour toi de changer de partenaire, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que ça colle. Je me sentirais coupable si tu échouais par ma faute.

\- Commence par ne pas tenter d'abattre mon meilleur ami, ce sera un bon début, sourit Éva.

\- Le prince Aikka de Nourasie, c'est ça ? Pourquoi voudrais-je l'abattre ? C'est lui qui vous a aidés, non ?

\- Nous avions fait un pacte, que Jordan et mon père n'ont pas respecté. Malgré ça, il m'a pardonnée, avant de me trahir sous la menace des Crogs. Ses parents étaient aux mains de leurs envahisseurs, et son peuple subissait leur persécution. Au final, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et effectivement, c'est l'un des sujets dont il n'est plus utile de parler.

Éva redevint silencieuse et David vida deux sachets de sucre dans sa tasse, dont il mélangea consciencieusement le contenu. Quand il eut reposé sa cuillère, il reprit la parole :

\- Tu as toujours su que tu deviendrais pilote ?

\- Non. Je n'aurais même jamais dû l'être si Rick n'avait pas eu son accident. Enfin, si Canaletto n'avait tout fait pour que je me retrouve aux commandes de l'Arrow, plutôt.

\- Avec un père manager de course, l'idée ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends ! décréta Éva. Don Wei a passé sous silence le fait que sa fille chérie a piloté pour lui pendant dix-sept courses avant qu'il commence à soupçonner son identité.

\- Pardon ?

\- À la mort de ma mère, il m'a placée dans un pensionnat minable et n'a plus donné signe de vie. Je ne l'ai retrouvé que neuf ans plus tard, après m'être enfuie, et il ne m'a même pas reconnue. Pour lui, j'étais juste une... une passagère clandestine qui avait embarqué à son insu pour Arouas. Même Rick a compris bien avant lui qui j'étais vraiment.

La voix d'Éva, d'abord vibrante de colère, se fit plus chagrine à mesure qu'elle évoquait ses souvenirs. Même si elle s'était réconciliée avec son père et qu'elle jouissait désormais de la vie dont elle avait longtemps rêvé, elle éprouvait toujours de la tristesse et de la rancune à la pensée de cette presque décennie qu'elle avait passée au pensionnat Stern, loin de la seule famille qu'il lui restait encore.

\- Non, effectivement, Don Wei ne m'a rien dit, et je devine pourquoi. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier de son attitude.

\- Je suis de ton avis, mais bon... Peut-être que si nous avions été à sa place, nous n'aurions pas agi autrement.

\- Bien sûr que si, objecta David. Quand on perd quelqu'un qui nous est cher, mieux vaut se raccrocher les uns aux autres que de se diviser. À la mort de mon père, nous avons tous été solidaires. Je me suis appliqué à adoucir le chagrin de ma mère et j'ai pris soin de mon petit frère, qui a ton âge, d'ailleurs.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir un frère, rêvassa Éva. Si nous avions été deux, ç'aurait sûrement été plus facile à supporter.

\- Au moins, maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. C'est le plus important, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Les jours sombres sont derrière nous. J'ai retrouvé mon père, j'aurai bientôt retrouvé mon poste de pilote et mon meilleur ami... J'aurais tort de me plaindre.

Éva renonça à réclamer un troisième verre de lait grenadine, car c'était une boisson lourde à digérer, en particulier lorsqu'on en abusait, comme elle l'avait découvert sur Oban après avoir tenté de noyer sa fureur à l'égard de Don Wei.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse un billard, tous les deux ? proposa David.

\- Non merci. Rick vient de me ridiculiser et je crois que ce n'est pas une activité faite pour moi.

Le jeune homme parut déçu et Éva supposa qu'il lui avait fait cette suggestion moins parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie que pour partager quelque chose avec elle, comme ce serait bientôt le cas en course. Elle sauta de son tabouret avec énergie et, lui adressant un clin d'œil, demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les jeux vidéo ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas à l'armée que j'ai souvent l'occasion de me divertir, mais... Oui. Ça me plaisait beaucoup lorsque j'étais ado, surtout les simulations de tir. C'est ce qui a fait naître ma vocation.

\- Parfait ! approuva Éva. J'en connais un excellent, tu vas l'adorer. Et puis, j'en profiterai pour te raconter le mauvais tour que Paradice nous a joué sur Arouas, à Jordan et à moi.

\- Paradice ? répéta David.

\- Une chatte humanoïde complètement fêlée. À cause de ses manigances avant la course qui nous opposait à elle, nous avons bien failli ne pas prendre le départ.

Tandis qu'Éva se lançait dans un récit détaillé de cet épisode dont elle conservait, avec du recul, un souvenir amusé, elle entraîna David à sa suite. Dans ses appartements, elle avait un écran plasma avec une console à la pointe de la technologie, et plusieurs manettes à sa disposition. L'un des jeux fournit avec mêlait tir et pilotage, un peu comme celui conçu par Paradice... à ceci près que, cette fois, l'Arrow ne prendrait pas feu dans son hangar.

David écoutait attentivement ce qu'Éva lui racontait, mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Rick dans le couloir. Elle s'excusa précipitamment, puis se dirigea vers son ami, qui prit un air faussement innocent. Son sourire en coin, cependant, trahissait sa culpabilité.

\- Alors ? fit l'adolescente. C'est toi qui écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma p'tite souris ne tente pas de mordre. Je connais ton caractère, Molly, et il ne s'agirait pas d'effrayer notre nouvelle recrue dès le premier jour.

\- Te voilà donc rassuré ?

\- En effet. Je veux croire que mon entraînement sur Arouas concernant ta maîtrise de toi a fini par porter ses fruits.

Éva lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Ses professeurs ne seraient sans doute pas de son avis, ni la plupart de ses condisciples avec lesquels elle était incapable de s'entendre. Même sur Oban, sans Rick pour l'aider à se canaliser, il lui était arrivé de faire quelques écarts. Elle n'osa cependant pas le lui dire.

\- Que je ne ferais-je pas pour mon coach préféré ? se contenta-t-elle de minauder, ce qui lui ressemblait si peu que l'ancien pilote ne manqua pas de soupçonner son hypocrisie.

\- Tu es incorrigibles, p'tite souris. File, à présent, et n'oublie pas : ne le mords pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois... Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Éva se retourna et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à David, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminé sa conversation, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'entendre malgré lui.

\- Je crois aussi, confirma Rick.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme de coutume, puis tourna les talons, tandis qu'Éva retournait auprès de David en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Avec entrain, elle lança :

\- Bon, on y va ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Nourasie

\- À tous les passagers, nous amorçons notre entrée dans l'atmosphère nourasienne. Je répète, nous entrons dans l'atmosphère nourasienne.

Éva se réveilla en sursaut, agrippée à oreiller comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et manqua de tomber de son lit pourtant très large dans la panique. Elle se rassura en prenant conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un message d'information, et non d'une alerte. Elle songea d'abord à se rendormir, mais malgré ses paupières lourdes, elle repoussa sa couverture pour se lever.

D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers le hublot de sa suite, fabriqué dans un matériau suffisamment solide pour résister à toutes les conditions spatiales, et y plaqua son front pour observer la planète en contrebas. Ils étaient encore loin du sol, mais déjà, il était possible de distinguer l'apparence de la Nourasie.

Elle ressemblait globalement à la Terre, avec une composition organique presque similaire et, malgré des températures moyennement plus élevées, une atmosphère voisine, ce qui rendait l'air parfaitement respirable pour les humains. Des continents jouxtaient des océans et des nuages fins flottaient dans le ciel.

Des coups frappés à la porte arrachèrent Éva à sa contemplation. Elle invita son visiteur à entrer, qui n'était autre que Don Wei, venu s'assurer qu'elle était réveillée. Il ne s'attarda pas, lui conseillant simplement de s'habiller au plus vite et de les rejoindre dans le grand salon, où ils devaient se réunir.

Elle passa un T-shirt noir et un pantalon par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, avant de donner un coup de brosse à ses cheveux pour les aplatir. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de baskets moins crasseuse que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, pleines d'huile et de cambouis, puis mit les lunettes de sa mère sur son crâne.

Apprêtée, elle quitta ses appartements pour retrouver tout le monde à l'endroit convenu. L'équipe était déjà là, au complet. Stan et Koji discutaient à voix basse à propos de l'Arrow Star et Don Wei et Rick se tenaient côte à côte, sans échanger un mot. David se trouvait à l'écart. S'il avait un peu sympathisé avec les deux mécaniciens, en plus d'Éva, il avait encore du mal à se faire une place dans le groupe.

\- Tu es nerveux, constate-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu n'as jamais quitté la Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, et l'idée que je vais bientôt rencontrer toutes sortes d'extraterrestres me met mal à l'aise. On nous apprend beaucoup de choses, à l'armée, mais pas le protocole interplanétaire.

\- Le protocole... répéta Éva en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas songé à cela. Sur Arouas, Aikka était avant tout un concurrent comme les autres, mais ici, en Nourasie, il était un prince, l'unique héritier du roi et de la reine. Il y aurait donc forcément des règles de conduite à observer, or Éva souffrait d'allergie chronique à tout ce qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à un règlement. Qui plus est̀, elle n'avait aucune idée des us et coutumes nourasiens.

\- Bah... Ça n'a aucune importance. Les trois quarts des extraterrestres que j'ai rencontrés ont essayé de me pulvériser en même temps que mon vaisseau. On pourra difficilement faire pire qu'eux niveau approche. Je dis ça sans vouloir t'effrayer, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant David grimacer. Et puis, comparés aux Crogs, ce sont tous des enfants de chœur.

Le jeune homme se détendit et les conversations se turent les unes à la suite des autres, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du sol. La descente ne fut pas longue. À travers les vitres, Éva voyait les lacs se rapprocher, si bleus qu'ils paraissaient presque cyan, ainsi que les arbres au feuillage d'or. La Nourasie était tout aussi belle que la Terre, colorée dans tes tons plus vifs.

\- Comme c'est beau ! souffla Koji, admiratif. La biodiversité de cette planète doit être passionnante à étudier.

\- Si Molly ne casse pas le vaisseau à chaque course, nous aurons peut-être un peu de temps pour nous adonner à cette activité, commenta Stan, ce qui lui valut un sourire d'excuse de l'adolescente.

Ils avaient toujours fait un travail remarquable, parvenant à réparer les Arrow chaque fois qu'elle les ramenait en piteux état. Seul son affrontement contre Spirit l'avait amenée à détruire de manière irréversible le second vaisseau de l'équipe terrienne, dans sa folie furieuse. Tout cela pour rien, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait appris par la même occasion que l'extraterrestre n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait.

Instinctivement, Éva porta une main à ses lunettes et les tritura. Le dernier championnat interplanétaire auquel avait participé la Terre avait été organisé sur leur planète, et c'était au cours de la finale contre le Phils que Maya avait perdu la vie. La jeune fille songea que, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Rick au sujet de sa volonté de s'amuser, elle devrait peut-être tout faire pour gagner, comme sur Oban, en mémoire de sa mère.

« Non », songea-t-elle en secouant la tête. La pression, c'était terminé. Si elle pouvait gagner, elle le ferait. Si elle échouait, elle aurait sûrement une autre occasion d'y parvenir. Elle avait la chance d'avoir déjà remporté la plus grande course de la galaxie, et aussi de pouvoir encore prendre les commandes d'un vaisseau. Le sort d'autres pilotes, comme sa mère ou Rick, avait été beaucoup moins heureux que le sien.

\- Ah ! s'exclama David. C'était quoi, ça ?

D'un geste, il désigna la créature qu'il venait d'apercevoir. C'était un scarabée géant, de la même espèce que Gdar, mais légèrement différent. Son bleu était plus pâle et les motifs de ses ailes n'étaient pas indigo, mais argentés. L'insecte était chevauché par un Nourasien qui portait une tenue identique à celle du maître d'arme qui avait accompagné Aikka sur Arouas.

\- Rien d'autre que notre comité d'accueil, répondit Éva. Ce sont les montures typiques de ce peuple. Leurs Star-Racers, en quelque sorte.

Davis ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais rendu muet par la surprise, il n'ajouta rien. L'adolescente, quant à elle, songea à son arrivée sur Arouas, où ils avaient été accueillis par le regretté Satis. Si elle l'avait trouvé un peu agaçant au début, à toujours mettre son nez partout, elle avait vite appris à l'apprécier pour son extravagance. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été sous le choc des révélations que lui avaient communiquées les Créateurs, elle serait probablement tombée des nues en découvrant que ce petit bout d'extraterrestre était en réalité l'Avatar.

Un second Nourasien rejoignit le premier et, ensemble, ils ouvrirent la voie au vaisseau de la Coalition Terrienne. Ils le menèrent jusqu'à un espace dégagé qui semblait faire office de piste d'atterrissage. Trois autres navettes étaient déjà présentes, en provenance d'autres planètes.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur et seule une légère secousse ébranla la carcasse lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Dès qu'elle se fut immobilisée, l'équipage invita l'équipe terrienne à descendre. Éva jeta un regard interrogateur à son père et à Rick, qui hochèrent la tête. Puisqu'elle était l'invitée principale d'Aikka, il était normal qu'elle les précède.

Elle traversa le sas du vaisseau, qui était en train d'être déverrouillé. Un escalier métallique se déplia, lui permettant de rejoindre le sol. Les marches la conduisirent sur une terre d'un rouge vermillon, qui déposa une pellicule de poussière sur ses chaussures. Les deux gardes nourasiens, descendus de leur monture, la saluèrent d'une révérence.

\- Je suis Molly Wei, pilote de l'équipe terrienne. Voici mon père, Don Wei, notre manager, et Rick, notre coach. Stan et Koji, les mécaniciens, et David, mon partenaire.

Les trois derniers cités adressèrent un signe de la main timide aux extraterrestres. Ceux-ci étaient armés d'une lance, qu'ils tenaient parallèle à leur corps. Non sans une certaine rigidité, ils les invitèrent à les suivre. Éva leur emboîta le pas, imitée par le reste du groupe.

La chaleur était douce et la brise légère qui faisait voleter les cheveux de la jeune fille la rendait plus agréable encore. Les gardes les menèrent jusqu'à un chemin, également constitué de terre rouge, qui s'éloignait de la zone d'atterrissage pour se diriger vers une ville située sur les hauteurs d'une colline.

Les bâtiments, qui étaient visibles d'ici, possédaient des façades blanches, avec des toits dorés. Le soleil de ce système, étonnamment plus pâle mais aussi plus chaud que celui qui éclairait la Terre, miroitait sur les grandes fenêtres. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, l'un des membres de leur escorte déclara :

\- La cité que vous pouvez apercevoir est Bahil, notre capitale. C'est ici que se trouve le palais de la famille royale.

\- Pourquoi Aikka n'est-il pas venu nous accueillir en personne ? demanda Éva.

\- Ce n'est pas du ressort d'un prince. Il vous attend au palais, où vous serez reçus par lui en même temps que par leurs Majestés.

La jeune fille étouffa un grognement. Elle n'était pas arrivée depuis plus de dix minutes qu'elle avait déjà le sentiment qu'elle ne se plairait pas dans cet endroit, à moins de provoquer quelques incidents diplomatiques. La rigueur des gardes ne lui inspirait rien de joyeux à retirer de son séjour en Nourasie. Seule la compétition lui permettrait de s'amuser un peu.

\- Amical, ce type, commenta Rick, si bas que personne d'autre qu'elle put l'entendre. On aurait peut-être dû lui apporter une corbeille de fruits pour l'amadouer un peu.

Éva s'abstint d'éclater de rire et se réconforta en songeant qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis pour lui apporter un peu de simplicité dans cet environnement monstrueusement protocolaire.

Leur progression se poursuivit en silence. Ils atteignirent bientôt les fortifications de la ville, surveillée par d'autres gardes. Les portes en bois massif étaient ouvertes, prêtes à les laisser entrer. L'architecture nourasienne était très élégante, avec un style qui aurait pu être considéré comme oriental sur la planète d'Éva. Un peu trop clair à son goût, mais pas laid pour autant.

Tous les habitants ou presque s'étaient réunis dans la grand-rue pour observer les nouveaux venus, et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se faire une place étaient installés à leur fenêtre. Les enfants gambadaient joyeusement, les adultes bavardaient entre eux, les plus âgés patientaient calmement.

Lorsque l'équipe terrienne s'engagea au cœur de la foule, à la suite de son escorte, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et un silence profond s'imposa. Il aurait été possible d'entendre une mouche voler, à condition pour cela qu'il y ait des mouches ici.

Comme un seul homme, ou plutôt comme un seul extraterrestre, ils ployèrent tous le genou et s'accroupirent. Éva, d'abord mal à l'aise à cause d'un accueil aussi théâtrale, comprit que rien de tout ceci n'avait été planifié. En effet, les gardes semblaient tout aussi surpris que ceux qu'ils conduisaient auprès des souverains.

\- Je crois que tout ceci est pour vous, dame Molly, murmura l'un d'eux.

\- Pour... moi ?

\- Si vous n'aviez pas remporté la course, jamais la Nourasie n'aurait été libérée du joug des Crogs.

\- Mais jamais je n'aurais gagné sans l'aide d'Aikka.

\- C'est pourquoi le peuple vous honore au même titre que notre prince.

Éva s'empourpra. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi importante. Même lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au départ de la course contre Grooor sur Arouas et qu'elle avait eu tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela.

\- Que dois-je faire ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- C'est à vous de voir, dame Molly. Quelques signes de la main à leur attention, peut-être ?

Elle acquiesça, et entreprit d'agiter le bras en l'air. Les Nourasiens se relevaient à son passage et, bientôt, le silence fut brisé par des acclamations étourdissantes. Un regard par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua que Don Wei saluait mécaniquement la foule, pendant que Koji, Stan et David paraissaient toujours aussi intimidés. Seul Rick semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

Ces effusions se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin l'enceinte du château. De hauts murs blancs l'entouraient, aux angles desquels avaient été érigées des tourelles longilignes. Les archers, chargés de la sécurité, pouvaient sans doute contempler toute la capitale depuis le sommet.

Le palais était gigantesque, quoique toujours moins que la résidence du Président de la Coalition Terrienne. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser une longue cour et gravir un escalier, une configuration qui évoqua désagréablement à Éva le Temple du Cœur. Elle s'interdit d'y penser, mais pressa l'allure, obligeant les gardes qui la précédaient à en faire de même.

Enfin, parvenus au sommet des marches, ils s'immobilisèrent. Les six membres de l'équipe terrienne se placèrent les uns à côté des autres, tandis que les Nourasiens saisissaient chacun l'un des immenses battants en bois qui les séparaient de l'intérieur du château. Ils les écartèrent, puis invitèrent les humains à entrer dans une dernière révérence. Éva prit une grande inspiration et franchit le seuil.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le palais

La salle du trône était immense. Elle devait mesurer plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de longueur, et au moins une dizaine de hauteur. Des colonnes dorées, finement ouvragées, s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la pièce pour soutenir le plafond, qui était magnifique. Une gigantesque représentation du système solaire dans lequel était située la Nourasie avait été peinte. Le travail de l'artiste était remarquable.

\- Tout cet or..., murmura Stan, presque avec avidité. Un seul de ces piliers et nous pourrions vivre tranquille jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, sur Terre.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'or, informa Don Wei. C'est un matériau nourasien qui pourrait être comparé au cuivre de chez nous. Sa valeur est donc moins importante que vous l'imaginiez.

Éva ne se demanda pas comment son père pouvait savoir cela. Il avait sans doute étudié les caractéristiques de la planète pendante leur voyage à bord du vaisseau de la Coalition Terrienne, de manière à avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur leur destination.

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers la salle. À l'autre extrémité, trois personnes les attendaient. Un homme et une femme étaient assis sur un trône. Lui avait une épaisse chevelure grise, qui formait plusieurs tiges nouées aux pointes, et arborait une tenue à mi-chemin entre l'armure et l'apparat. Son visage, en partie dissimulé par une barbe dense, était marqué par les années et les préoccupations.

Son épouse semblait plus douce, et elle souriait d'un air avenant à ses invités. Ses cheveux argentés pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage et elle portait une longue robe blanche, brodée de dorure. Ses oreilles pointues, typiques des Nourasiens, n'étaient pas perpendiculaires à ses joues, mais penchaient vers le bas.

Quant à Aikka, il se trouvait à la droite de son père. Il se tenait droit, presque avec rigidité, et son habit ressemblait vaguement à celui qu'il revêtait régulièrement sur Arouas, quoiqu'un peu plus élégant. Éva contint l'exclamation qu'elle brûlait de pousser lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, car elle était heureuse de le revoir enfin.

Le prince fit quelques pas à leur rencontre et, sitôt qu'ils furent face à face, il s'inclina devant l'équipe terrienne. Après quoi, d'un geste du bras, il les invita à avancer jusqu'aux souverains. Si Éva fut un peu déçue par son manque de familiarité, elle comprit néanmoins que c'était par égard au protocole.

\- Mère, Père, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes amis. Molly, la gagnante de la Grande Course d'Oban. Don Wei, leur chef. Rick, son bras droit. Stan et Koji, les mécaniciens. Et...

\- David, lui souffla Éva.

\- David, qui est, je suppose, le nouveau tireur. À vous tous, je vous présente ma mère, la reine Maila, et mon père, le roi Kanoï.

Les Terriens s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les souverains et, après les avoir salués à son tour, le monarque les invita d'un geste de la main à se relever. Son épouse se mit alors debout et, au grand étonnement de tous, se dirigea vers Éva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune fille était désemparée, mais elle ne chercha pas à échapper à cette étreinte, d'une part parce que cela n'aurait pas été très courtois, de l'autre parce qu'elle appréciait cela. Il y avait, dans le geste de la reine, tant d'affection maternelle que si Éva avait fermé les yeux, elle aurait probablement eu la sensation de retrouver sa mère, l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils, murmura Maila à son oreille d'une voix très tendre. Merci de lui être restée loyale malgré tout. Nous sommes en partie responsables de ce qui s'est passé, car nous lui avons dit de respecter les Crogs et de les servir, mais nous ne le regretterons jamais assez.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, majesté. Tout le monde sait comment ces monstres fonctionnent. Kross a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il aurait été prêt à tuer votre fils s'il ne lui avait pas obéi.

Aikka, qui avait l'air légèrement tendu, s'apaisa lorsqu'il croisa le sourire qu'Éva lui adressa. Maila se tourna vers lui et, sans se départir de sa bienveillance qui semblait naturelle, elle déclara :

\- Aikka, puisque ces gens sont tes invités personnels, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait de ton devoir de les escorter jusqu'à leurs appartements ?

\- Vous avez raison, mère. Père.

Il inclina la tête, puis Maila lui céda sa place auprès de l'équipe terrienne. Aikka prit la main d'Éva dans la sienne et la baisa, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, avant qu'il prenne la parole :

\- Ton père, Rick et toi logerez au palais jusqu'à la veille de la première course. Vous serez ici en tant qu'ambassadeurs de votre planète. Quant à vous trois, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stan, Koji et David, les gardes vont vous conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où vous attend votre stand. Vous pourrez vous y installer et faire comme chez vous. Tout a été prévu de façon à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Vos amis vous y rejoindront dans trois jours.

Le trio, loin de s'offenser d'être tenu à l'écart, parut soulagé. Éva pouvait les comprendre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez David pour se faire une idée, mais elle n'imaginait pas les mécaniciens à leur place dans ce château. Pas plus qu'elle, d'ailleurs... Cette pensée la fit blêmir.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita Aikka en désignant une double porte qui se trouvait sur le flanc droit de la salle.

Éva fut la première à lui emboîter le pas, Rick et Don Wei dans son sillage. Un garde ouvrit la porte et ils débouchèrent dans un couloir si long qu'il paraissait ne pas avoir de fond. Sa hauteur, en revanche, était moins impressionnante que celle de la salle du trône. Le plafond ne se situait qu'à trois mètres du sol.

\- Pardon pour cet accueil un peu trop protocolaire, Molly, déclara enfin Aikka. À la veille d'une course comme celle que nous organisons, je n'ai pas le droit de faire du favoritisme vis-à-vis des autres participants. Et puis, pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le peuple réagisse ainsi.

\- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé à notre entrée dans la ville ? s'enquit Éva.

\- Je vous observais depuis le palais. Je savais que tout le monde te respectait, mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça, même de ma propre mère.

Aikka esquissa un sourire et Éva eut le sentiment de retrouver le Nourasien qu'elle avait connu sur Arouas : accessible, amical et décontracté. À présent qu'elle n'avait plus le sentiment de marcher sur des œufs, elle put se détendre. Son cœur ralentit dans sa poitrine pour retrouver un rythme normal et elle essuya ses mains moites contre son pantalon.

\- Tous les domestiques du château sont à la disposition de nos invités de marque, poursuivit Aikka. Vous aurez tous une clochette, dans votre chambre. N'hésitez pas à l'actionner et quelqu'un se présentera à votre porte. Vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi.

\- Et est-ce qu'on peut fouiner un peu ? demanda l'adolescente, qu'un regard sévère de son père obligea à reformuler : Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'on a le droit de se promener dans le palais ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Certaines salles sont réservées à la famille royale, mais des gardes sont de toute façon chargés de les surveiller, alors vous ne risquerez pas d'y rentrer par inadvertance. Tout le reste vous est accessible, y compris les jardins.

\- Les jardins ?

\- Ils sont situés sur l'arrière. Je te les montrerai moi-même, si tu le souhaites.

\- Avec plaisir, approuva Éva.

Le silence retomba. Le pas léger d'Aikka n'émettait aucun bruit au contact du sol, ni des marches lorsqu'il s'engagea dans un escalier. Il était aussi vif, agile et rapide que dans le souvenir d'Éva. Si atteindre le sommet ne posa aucune difficulté au prince, elle-même dut dissimuler son essoufflement.

Elle avait un peu rouillé depuis Oban et le regard inquisiteur de Rick braqué sur sa nuque lui indiqua qu'il n'aurait sans doute rien contre le fait de lui infliger l'une de ses séances de sport intensives pour la remettre au niveau, ce qui équivalait à une véritable torture.

Le palier donnait sur un nouveau couloir, tout aussi long que le précédent. Des dizaines de portes s'alignaient de chaque côté, presque toutes identiques. Seuls des symboles, de couleur bleu, les distinguaient les unes des autres. C'étaient les mêmes que ceux qui ornaient les portes des stands, sur Arouas.

\- Nous y sommes, indiqua Aikka en dévoilant trois appartements voisins. J'espère que vos chambres seront à votre goût.

Rick et Don Wei remercièrent poliment le prince, tandis qu'Éva lui donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puisqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle pouvait se permettre de se comporter avec la même désinvolture que par le passé. Aikka répliqua, lui sourit, puis tourna les talons après s'être incliné brièvement.

La pièce dans laquelle l'adolescente pénétra était magnifique. D'un blanc presque immaculé, elle possédait une grande armoire en bois de Nourasie, un gigantesque lit dans lequel il serait aisé de dormir à cinq et des rideaux en tissu léger qui obstruait une baie vitrée. Éva s'empressa de les écarter pour contempler la vue, qui la laissa sans voix.

Sa chambre donnait sur les jardins évoqués par Aikka. Si elle avait trouvé Oban sublime, avec sa végétation rougeoyante, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une étendue luxuriante s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, derrière le palier. Des arbres immenses, aussi hauts que le château lui-même, projetaient leur ombrage sur des plantes diverses et variées. Un petit ruisseau coulait au milieu, cerné par milliers de fleurs.

Éva sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange, contre la vitre, un peu comme un impact. Elle recula, méfiante, avant de repérer sa provenance. C'était une sorte d'insecte qui voletait à ras du verre, le cognant par moment. Il ressemblait un peu à une abeille, jaune et brun avec des ailes argentées, à ceci près qu'il était plus rond et qu'il mesurait cinq bons centimètres.

\- Que tu es mignon ! s'exclama Éva. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'entrer, mais je vais quand même attendre de demander à Aikka quel genre de petite bête tu es. Il ne faudrait pas que tu me piques et que mon visage triple de volume avant la course.

La baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon, mais à cause de la présence de l'insecte, Éva s'abstint d'y faire un tour pour le moment. Elle se tourna plutôt vers une porte, à sa gauche. Elle posa la main sur la poignée finement ciselée et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir la salle de bain. Une baignoire, qui avait plutôt la taille d'un jacuzzi, occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. L'eau gouttait le long d'un mur, comme une source naturelle, et disparaissait à travers une grille, dans le sol. L'endroit embaumait d'une délicieuse odeur.

De retour dans la chambre, Éva se laissa tomber sur son lit, pour tester le confort du matelas. Un peu trop mou à son goût, mais jamais elle n'avait connu de draps d'une telle douceur. Tout ici respirait le luxe et la volupté.

Après s'être prélassée pendant plusieurs minutes, l'adolescente décida d'étudier l'armoire de plus près. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que ses affaires, qu'elle avait laissées dans ses appartements du vaisseau de la Coalition Terrienne, étaient déjà là. Des domestiques les avaient probablement transférés ici pendant qu'ils s'entretenaient avec les souverains.

Éva avait tout de même envie de retourner à la navette, ne serait-ce que pour aider Stan et Koji avec l'Arrow-Star. Elle savait que la mécanique n'était pas une option obligatoire, à l'armée, et si David était aussi doué que Jordan dans ce domaine, une paire de mains en plus ne serait pas pour leur déplaire.

Elle quitta sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, tandis qu'une autre claquait, sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rick, qui venait lui aussi de sortir dans le couloir. Il rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, puis demanda :

\- Verdict, p'tite souris ?

\- Pas mal. Un peu trop royal pour moi, mais pas mal. Je vais voir si Stan et Koji ont besoin d'aide. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Où crois-tu que j'allais, à ton avis ?

Éva songea à proposer à son père de venir avec eux, mais elle se ravisa. Il avait toujours fait confiance à son équipe pour se charger de l'installation et, de surcroît, il était probablement en pleine conversation avec le Président de la Coalition Terrienne, pour le prévenir de leur arrivée dans la capitale nourasienne et lui demander des conseils quant à la politique à adopter avec les monarques.

Éva ne se faisait pas trop de souci à ce niveau, pas après l'accueil que leur avait réservé la population, à elle en particulier. C'était de la gratitude qu'ils ressentaient pour l'équipe terrienne, et aussi une pointe de culpabilité dans la famille d'Aikka pour s'être placés au service des Crogs. Leurs liens avec la Terre semblaient déjà tout tracés.

La jeune fille songea que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, ils fermeraient tous les yeux sur ses difficultés à s'adapter au protocole, à condition qu'elle ne commette pas d'erreurs trop magistrales. Jouer les ambassadrices n'était par pour elle et elle pressa le pas, Rick dans son sillage, trop pressée de redevenir une simple mécanicienne jusqu'au dîner.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Des retrouvailles

Éva avait les mains dans les poches lorsqu'elle arriva sur la piste d'atterrissage en compagnie de Rick. Le vaisseau de la Coalition Terrienne était toujours là, à la même place. Stan et Koji, avec l'aide de plusieurs membres de l'équipage, s'affairaient à décharger l'Arrow-Star, soigneusement caché sous une bâche protectrice.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? s'écria-t-elle, les paumes en porte-voix.

Elle leur adressa un grand signe, puis courut à leur rencontre. Le bruit qu'émettait le treuil chargé de sortir le vaisseau était assourdissant. Koji le contrôlait à distance avec sa tablette. En douceur, le Star-Racer d'Éva toucha le sol et rougit au contact de la poussière vermillon.

\- Bien content de voir arriver des bras en plus, commenta Stan, qui mordillait un brin d'herbe. Ces gars sont serviables, mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Tenez, accrochez donc ces cordes aux mousquetons, pour pouvoir tracter l'Arrow jusqu'au stand.

Il désigna les câbles métalliques éparpillés sur le sol. Éva en saisit un, puis s'approcha du vaisseau pour le passer dans l'un des crochets. Une voix qui semblait provenir d'au-dessus de sa tête la fit sursauter.

\- Envoie, Molly !

Elle éclata de rire en apercevant David, debout sur la bâche du Star-Racer. De toutes ses forces, elle lança la corde, qu'il rattrapa sans mal grâce à ses réflexes de tireur.

\- Je te préviens, s'il y a une seule rayure sur mon bébé, c'est toi qui devras le repeindre.

\- Compte sur moi !

À côté d'elle, Rick s'était mis à l'ouvrage. Il avait déjà attaché l'un des câbles et Éva en fit de même. À eux cinq, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour relier l'Arrow-Star à une plateforme mobile, qui leur permettrait de le déplacer.

\- Eh, Molly, tu veux conduire ? proposa Koji.

\- Et pourquoi pas moi ? coupa Rick. Molly doit se ménager pour la compétition

\- T-Toi ? bégaya l'adolescente. Mais... Je croyais que...

\- Je ne peux pas piloter de Star-Racers à cause du stress et de la poussée d'adrénaline que ça implique. Ce tas de ferraille ne doit pas dépasser le soixante-dix kilomètres heures, pas de quoi me retourner la cervelle.

\- Hum... Si tu le dis. Sois prudent, quand même.

Stan et Koji s'assirent sur la plateforme en murmurant à voix basse, tandis que David tendait la main à Éva pour l'aider à se hisser sur le toit de l'Arrow-Star. Rick rajusta ses mitaines en cuir au moment de s'installer aux commandes et, sous le regard attentif de toute l'équipe, démarra.

Malgré quelques ornières dans lesquelles les roues du véhicule s'enfonçaient par moments, le trajet se déroula sans anicroche. Rick ne paraissait pas avoir de difficulté à conduire l'engin et Éva l'observait, allongée à plat ventre sur la bâche du Star-Racer. Elle n'osait imaginer à quel point le pilotage devait lui manquer, pour qu'il se contente de si peu.

\- Vous avez eu l'occasion de voir le stand ? demanda-t-elle à David.

\- Seulement Koji. Je suis resté avec Stan pour commencer à décharger, en attendant qu'il revienne. Je vais le découvrir, exactement comme toi.

Ils longeaient désormais une rivière dont l'eau avait une teinte bleu turquoise, pareille à celle d'un lagon. Elle était si belle et si pure qu'elle donnait envie de s'y baigner, quitte à plonger tout habillé. Éva secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit, car elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle en était parfaitement capable.

\- Comment se sont passé tes retrouvailles avec ton prince ? s'enquit David.

\- Ce n'est pas mon prince, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant, avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtés. C'était... super bizarre. À la fois très protocolaire, et en même temps très détendu. Sa mère m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle m'est reconnaissante de l'aide que j'ai apportée à Aikka sur Oban.

\- C'est bien qu'elle t'apprécie. Pour la diplomatie, ça simplifie les choses.

Éva acquiesça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre la conversation, mais elle oublia ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire sitôt que son regard se posa sur d'immenses constructions, un peu plus loin, qui paraissaient flotter sur l'eau. En plissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Les stands, indiqua Koji. Ce sont en fait d'énormes bateaux destinés à naviguer sur le Lynka, le nom que les Nourasiens ont donné à ce fleuve. Apparemment, il n'y aura pas de terrain fixe, un peu comme sur Oban.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu obtenir d'autres infos sur le déroulement de la course ?

\- Rien du tout. Je suppose que tout sera dévoilé lors de la première épreuve.

\- On ne connaît même pas le nombre de candidats ?

\- Pour ça, faudrait compter les stands, lâcha Stan. Si tu as du temps à perdre, je te souhaite bon courage.

Les bâtiments flottants formaient une sorte de ligne, à la surface du fleuve, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Éva songea qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas aussi nombreux que sur Arouas, avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait également des peuplades extraterrestres qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et qui pilotaient sur Darouar et Sangrar, les deux autres planètes des présélections.

Éva étudia les symboles qui ornaient les stands devant lesquels le véhicule passait. Si quelques-uns lui parurent familiers, elle fut incapable de les associer à des concurrents qu'elle aurait rencontrés par le passé. Elle se demandait si elle verrait ici des visages connus et, si c'était le cas, si elle y tenait vraiment. Elle s'était fait beaucoup plus d'ennemis que d'amis lors de la Grande Course.

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Rick. Tout le monde descend !

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en fer, ornée de deux rectangles obliques aux extrémités arrondies, séparés par un point. Koji pianota sur sa tablette et activa à distance l'ouverture de l'entrée, pendant qu'Éva et David sautaient à terre.

L'intérieur du stand ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Arouas, avec un grand espace dégagé pour accueillir le Star-Racer. L'équipe terrienne se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage pour déplacer l'Arrow-Star. Tandis qu'ils le manœuvraient précautionneusement à l'aide d'un treuil, une exclamation joyeuse retentit. Stan et Koji stoppèrent tout et Rick, Éva et David se tournèrent vers les deux silhouettes en approche.

Elles étaient plutôt petites, n'excédant pas le mètre vingt, et leur apparence était celle d'un poulpe, avec un crâne allongé et des mains pareilles à des tentacules. Celui qui arborait un foulard affichait une expression bienveillante, contrairement à son acolyte renfrogné. Ce fut lui qui s'exprima en premier :

\- Tiens, tiens, les humains... Comme on se retrouve !

Il leur jeta un regard intimidant qui incita David à se pencher vers Éva pour lui demander s'il devait armer un canon. Elle sourit, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, Stan et Koji s'écrièrent en chœur :

\- Flint ! Marcel !

Ils s'élancèrent à la rencontre des Scrubs, et Éva les imita. Après s'être montrés vindicatifs suite à leur défaite face aux Terriens lors des présélections, les deux extraterrestres les avaient finalement aidés à se procurer des matériaux et de la main-d'œuvre pour construire l'Arrow III. Sans eux, ils n'auraient jamais atteint Oban.

Les mécaniciens leur serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme, avant qu'Éva en fasse de même. En retrait, Rick les salua d'un signe de tête courtois, puis les présenta à David en quelques phrases, avec sa concision habituelle.

\- Grâce à votre victoire dans la Grande Course, nous sommes de nouveau les stars d'Arouas, révéla Flint. L'équipe qui a failli vaincre les champions que vous êtes.

Éva contint un fou rire. Malgré une course truquée à leur avantage, les Scrubs avaient subi une humiliation, couplée à la destruction de leur vaisseau. Par politesse, et surtout parce qu'elle les appréciait en dépit de leur vanité, la jeune fille n'émit aucun commentaire.

\- Cette fois, nous ne vous ferons pas de quartier, les humains, grogna Marcel.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Flint. Si on vous bat, notre gloire s'étendra à toute la galaxie.

\- La liste risque d'être longue, remarqua Koji. À mon avis, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir prendre votre revanche sur Molly. Il y a les Nourasiens, les...

Stan le fit taire d'un coup de coude en lui ordonnant de ne pas mettre la pression à leur pilote avant l'heure, mais Éva était relativement sereine. Ou, du moins, elle s'appliquait à le rester.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des infos sur le déroulement de la compétition ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question, remarqua Flint. Nous n'avons pas la chance d'être dans les bonnes grâces du prince Aikka.

\- Je ne suis pas... Il ne m'a rien dit.

Éva avait bredouillé cette phrase, les joues rosies. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots lui venaient difficilement, et elle fut reconnaissante à Stan de prendre le relai.

\- Aikka est un gars droit. Même s'il a de l'affection et tout un paquet de dettes envers Molly, il ne la privilégiera pas au détriment d'un autre concurrent alors que son royaume est l'organisateur du tournoi. Il se doit de respecter le principe de l'impartialité, mais c'est vrai que c'est un concept avec lequel vous autres Scrubs avez quelques difficultés.

Marcel grogna, mais Flint se contenta de sourire. S'il était prétentieux, il était nettement moins orgueilleux que son partenaire et ne se vexait presque jamais. Il gardait une expression joviale dans la plupart des circonstances.

\- En tout cas, ça nous a fait plaisir de vous revoir, les humains. N'est-ce pas, Marcel ?

\- Mouais... Et la prochaine fois, vous afficherez des mines déconfites, parce que nous serons sur la première marche du podium, et pas vous.

\- Que le meilleur gagne, leur souhaita sportivement Éva.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main, tandis que les Scrubs s'éloignaient en direction de leur propre stand. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt : il y avait tout de même des extraterrestres qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver. Cela lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps.

L'adolescente s'accorda quelques secondes de nostalgie, avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche. Ils devaient décharger l'Arrow-Star et le déballer, afin que Stan et Koji puissent s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas subi de dommages pendant le voyage.

Normalement, ce ne serait pas le cas, vu les précautions qui avaient été prises pour son transport, mais il valait mieux être prudent. L'Arrow I, le seul qu'Éva n'avait jamais piloté, puisqu'il avait été détruit lors de leur toute première course, était arrivé sur Arouas avec une fuite.

Quand Rick se chargea d'ôter la bâche du nouveau Star-Racer de l'équipe terrienne, Éva ne put s'empêcher de le contempler avec émerveillement une nouvelle fois. Il était si beau, si parfait qu'elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Et dire qu'elle allait piloter ce petit bijou.

\- On compte sur toi pour le tester demain, Molly, annonça Koji. Pour être sûr que tout fonctionne correctement, rien de tel qu'un essai grandeur nature. Et puis, ça te permettra de reprendre contact avec les commandes et de découvrir les nouveautés.

L'intéressée acquiesça, peinant à réfréner son impatience. Depuis qu'elle avait vu l'Arrow-Star dans le garage de Miguel, elle n'avait plus eu qu'une envie : monter à son bord. David aussi semblait avoir hâte de prendre officiellement ses fonctions de tireur.

Éva et Rick passèrent une grande partie de la journée avec leurs amis, préférant un déjeuner composé de sandwichs purement terriens à la haute gastronomie servie à la cour de Nourasie. Ils ne pourraient cependant pas y couper deux fois de suite, car un valet du château leur rendit visite en fin d'après-midi pour leur remettre une invitation.

\- Le roi et la reine vous sauraient gré d'être des leurs pour le dîner de ce soir. Plusieurs autres ambassadeurs sont également conviés.

\- Est-il possible de savoir... quels autres ? demanda Éva.

\- Bien sûr. Les Warecs, les Libelliens, les Symours, les Vulpices et les Kratogans.

\- Je vous remercie.

La jeune fille était soulagée. Elle ne connaissait aucune de ces espèces extraterrestres et préféraient cela aux dignitaires d'une planète dont elle aurait autrefois défait les champions. Au moins, il n'y aurait ni tension ni animosité. Le repas protocolaire promettait d'être suffisamment intimidant à lui seul.


End file.
